


Percebeth at Yancy Academy

by Amazicleperson1



Series: Rick Riordan One-Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian, Yancy Academy, chb, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to Yancy academy after the war (we'll just pretend Percy didn't get expelled) and have a run-in with Nancy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nancy Bobofit/Annabeth Chase
Series: Rick Riordan One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Percebeth at Yancy Academy

After the war with Kronos, Percy and Annabeth decided to try and live their lives as normal as two demi-gods could, in which Annabeth decided that they had to go back to school to get an education. And naturally, they wanted to go to the same school, that was when Annabeth had the revolutionary idea to enroll the two of them at Yancy academy.

"But Annabeth I was literally expelled from there because I exploded the museum!" Percy complained from his slouched position on his bunk in the Posideon cabin, "This isn't fair why can't we just go to a new school or better yet, yours."

Annabeth whipped around from where she had been pacing across the floor to glare at Percy, "We've been over this, it has to be Yancy academy. Besides Chiron was literally a teacher there, he could get us in very easily and we wouldn't have to fill out so many papers. And-" she paused to take a breath, "we would be able to leave school on short notice in case of a monster attack or something happened and they needed us."

Very reluctantly Percy nodded his head in agreement since she did make some good points even though the time he spent at this dreaded academy were some of the worst years of his life. Flopping onto his back, he closed his eyes and let Annabeth's voice explaining the facts and details of their move lull him to sleep.

The next morning Chiron helped Percy and Annabeth wipe the minds of the students and faculty at Yancy Academy so that they don't remember expelling him several years prior. 

Their move into the city was uneventful and went surprisingly well for the two of them. They managed to snag a small one-bedroom apartment near the school to share for their safety so that if they lure in monsters, no one else would get hurt.

On their first day of school, Nancy Bobofit was going about her business as usual when she saw a very familiar face that she thought she would never see again. Taking a second glance she was able to confirm that it was in fact the Percy Jackson who she bullied years ago, but the only difference now was that instead of a small lanky kid, he had become a handsome guy with some huge ass muscles. And what was that beside him? Could he have a girlfriend? It seemed unlikely to Nancy that someone like him would ever be able to get a girl as gorgeous as the one walking next to him. That girl beside him would be someone Nancy would go after. Checking herself out in her compact mirror, she surveyed her look for today; hair in a messy bun and headband? check, effortless makeup? check, cute outfit? check, and most importantly cuffed jeans? check.

Taking a deep breath, Nancy approached Percy and the new mysterious, hot as hell girl.

"Hey there Percy, long time no see," while it sounded like she was greeting Percy, her eyes were only for Annabeth, "who's this you've got here?"

"Ummm hey Nancy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth," Percy responded awkwardly, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Annabeth... a pretty name for a pretty girl. Well how did you two meet, last time I heard of you Percy, you had just jumped off the arch. Didn't really think I would see you again after that."

"We met at-" Percy started to say before Annabeth cut him off.

"We met at a summer camp for people with dyslexia and ADHD," Annabeth replied, smiling widely and shooting side glances at Percy from the corner of her eye. When Nancy didn't respond right away Annabeth continued to explain against her better judgement. "We are able to train in many different domains there which best harnesses our ADHD."

Nancy raised one of her dainty eyebrows at Annabeth challenging her to let her make a fool of herself by belive that crap she just said. 

Slightly concerned that Nancy wasn't buying her story, Annabeth blushed and opened her mouth to explain herself when her phone rang. Quickly snatching up her phone, Annabeth quickly answered her phone, but Nancy couldn't catch their conversation. It was in some old sounding language that she didn't know, and for all she knew it could've been ancient greek or something.

Giving a look to Percy she gave that universal head nudge that meant "we have to go now". Without questioning it, Percy nodded and as they were walking away, Annabeth paused to turn around and say goodbye to her.

She may not have been successful in stealing Percy's girl, but today was just the first day of school.


End file.
